(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved fastener structure that uses a protruding connecting portion of one side of a connector plug to correspondingly fit into a fixing slot of one side of a connector socket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a general magnetic connector, wherein one side of a plug B of a connector A is configured with a plurality of terminals B1 that correspond to a matching plurality of pins C1 of a socket C. When the plug B and the socket C are joined together, a magnetic body C2 of one side of the socket C and a contact body B2 of the side of the plug B enable the supply of power from a power supply equipment. However, the magnetic body C2 located on the side of the socket C easily attracts objects D, such as clips, metal fillings, and so on, prior to being joined to the contact body B2 located on the side of the plug. If a user does not notice the objects D on the magnetic body C2 and joins the plug B of the connector A to the socket C, a short circuit results between the plug B and the socket C, which further causes a short circuit in the power supply equipment and subsequent damage thereto.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.